Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Song)
Extraordinary Merry Christmas is an original song which appears on Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2. Artie wants some uplifting songs for the Christmas Special because he believes that Rachel's River isn't uplifting or happy, so he encourages her to sing something more uplifting. Together with Blaine she makes Extraordinary Merry Christmas and they perform it in the Choir Room. It is sung by Blaine and Rachel in the episode Extraordinary Merry Christmas and it is their second duet together on Glee. Lyrics Blaine: He came into my dreams last night A great big man in red and white He told me that it's gonna be A special year for you and me Underneath the mistletoe Hold me tight and kiss me slow The snow is high So come inside I wanna hear you say to me Rachel with Blaine: It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas Gonna party on 'till Santa grants my wishes Got my halo on, I know what I want It's who I'm with It's an extraordinary merry Christmas Blaine and Rachel: It doesn't come as a surprise Who's been naughty, who's been nice There's someone here for everyone Another year has just begun Silent night, none in sight Sleigh bells ring until the light Hearts explode, here we go It's all right there inside your eyes Rachel with Blaine (New Directions): It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) Gonna party on 'till Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door) Got my halo on, I know what I want It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with) It's an extraordinary merry Christmas Blaine with Rachel: Won't you meet me by the tree? Slip away so secretly Can't you see how this could be? The greatest gift of all Rachel with Blaine and New Directions in backup: It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) Gonna stay with you 'till Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door) Got my halo on, I know what I want It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with) It's an extraordinary merry, Very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) Gonna party on 'till Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door) Got my halo on, I know what I want It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with) It's an extraordinary merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) It's a very, very, very, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) It's an extraordinary merry Christmas Trivia *The first (and only) original song to be featured in a Season 3 episode of Glee. *The second Rachel and Blaine duet (after Don't You Want Me) Photos 510fkXD6yLL. SS500 .jpg BlaineRachelEMC.png Sedfsdf.jpg RachelEMCS2.png RachelEMCS.png BlaineRachelEMCS3.png BlaineRachelEMCS2.png BlaineRachelEMCS.png BlaineEMCS3.png BlaineEMCS2.png BlaineEMCS.png Sedfsdf.jpg EMC.png Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300px Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2